Emo Contest
by The Devious Angel
Summary: Koji Minamoto and Kiriha Aonuma face off in the first ever emo competition. random one-shot


Random one-shot based on a dream i had.

Please note that it takes place in my universe where all of the groups know each other and can go between their own worlds (maybe I should write a story one day to explain why that happened?)

EMO TIME!XD

* * *

><p>Koji Minamoto and Kiriha Aonuma were sitting across the table from each other. They stared in a stoic manner like all emo boys do. Henry was the judge who sat near the middle as the other Digidestinedtamers/legendary warriors/DATS members/hunters were seated in bleachers watching this historic event.

"Ladies and gentlemon. Welcome to the first annual emo off! I'm your host Davis Motomiya! Now lets meet the contestants! Davis announced as a spotlight shown down on him.

"In this corner we have the bandana wearing warrior of light, KOJI!" He pointed to Koji who just looked over and said "meh."

"And in this corner we have the general of the Blue Flare army, KIRIHA!" he pointed to the smexy blonde who just stared.

" OH MY GLOB THEY ARE SO EMO!" Davis yelled in amazement. Back in the stands all the fangirls (and J.P. for some odd reason ) were screaming at the top of their lungs, yelling stuff like:

"OMG YOU ARE SO COOL KOJI!"

"GO KIRIHA, YOUR AWESOME!"

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

" J.P. WHY ARE YOU WITH THE RANDOM FANGIRLS?"

"Who invited those random fangirls?" Marcus asked to Tommy who was next to him and Tommy shrugged as a reply.

"OK! For the first challenge we have the emo staring contest!" Davis announced into the microphone. "Ready…..GO!"

They stared….

"…"

"…"

( 30 minutes later)

"….."

"….."

"…um ok this is getting awkward. Um I'm just going to say that Koji won this round. He looked more stoic." Henry said giving up on this challenge.

" And our judge has decided! Koji wins round one!" Davis announced.

" KYAAAAAH KOJI!" the fangirls (and J.P. ) squealed.

"Next is the emo backstory contest" Davis announced.

"OK Koji-boy, whats your backstory.?" He asked while shoving a microphone at the emo one.

"My parents divorced when I was little and took my brother Koichi-" "That's me!" Koichi blurted out in the audience. "…he got re-married to a lady I didn't really like, then I found my brother in the digital world only he was evil, I got him back and then he died but my tears brought him back." The audience stared and some shed tears.

"woah harsh, now for Kiriha!" Davis said shoving the mic at Kiriha now.

" My parents are dead." Kiriha said

The audience burst out in tears and shouted things to encourage him to go through in life and all that junk.

"ok that is by far the most saddest story ever! Kiriha wins this round!" Henry said.

"Ok were neck in neck in this competition! So its time for the last event!" Davis announced to his audience "The Emo fashion show!"

"What the heck? An emo fashion show?" Ren asked outloud in the audience "what does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"the author couldn't think of a reasonable challenge." Joe told him.

" Ok Koji, go with Ryouma and Ken to your dressing room and Kiriha go with Ryo and your girlfriend Nene to yours." Davis said

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" "IM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND" Kiriha and Nene yelled at the same time (they are blushing too)

"just go get emo'd up." Davis said. And both teams went in to get more dark and emo.

(intermission)

"Hello im Takuya Kanbara and im here to tell you about my new product- Taku-O's! the delicious new cereal based on…..wait for it….ME! this cereal comes in shapes like, my goggles, my head, my d-tector and the Eiffel tower. So come on to your local store and buy some!"

( Side effects to eating this include…..turning purple, growing a third eye, spontaneously conbustings heads and dandruff.)

(intermission over)

"And were back, we would've been back sooner but we all stopped for taco's." Davis announced.

"and now lets see the emo fashions our boys are wearing!"

Koji walks out in a leather jacket, sunglasses and no bandana, followed by Kiriha wearing some piercings, spikes, and a black and red shirt.

"Oh Em Gee those two look so emo!" J.P. and the fangirls yelled out in the stands.

"wow ok lets go to our judge." Davis said as he walks over to Henry "Now the choice is all up to you….who is the ultimate emo?"

Henry thought over this for a moment and said "I pick-"

"HEY EVERYONE!" Zenjirou yelled as he burst in while in his underwear while wearing fairy wings and a bra on his head.

"I wanna enter this competition too! I got all emo'd up and I have prepared a song!" he yelled as he grabbed the microphone from Davis. "Afro gunso~Afro gunso wa afro~" He sang in a horrible voice.

"Get him out of here!" Henry yelled and Rika, Thomas and Matt came in and dragged him away.

No one was quite sure what happened but all of them looked like this 0_0 when he came bursting in.

"ok sorry bout that, now who won?" Davis asked to Henry before seeing that Henry was missing.

"Where the fudgemonkeys did he go?"

"Look!" Yoshi yelled and pointed to Henry being taken by a giant gorillamon.

"Well folks looks like this competiton will have to wait cause we gotta go get Henry back from a giant monkey." Davis said "Sayonara peoplez!"

* * *

><p>Ok wow what a twist ending, now we'll never know who won…and no I have no idea what Zenjirou was doing. He just pops up randomly doesn't he?<p>

This story didn't really have a point to it did it? Maybe I shouldn't write down idea's that happened in my dreams. Well at least I didn't write a story about my dream where Tai was a mermaid….


End file.
